


Finally.

by forelleastar



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency, She finally gives him an answer, This is not a smut, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forelleastar/pseuds/forelleastar
Summary: He walks her home, before knowing that he was about to have something special.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 26





	Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> First Gency fic. I’m not the best at words (or even English) so this is just a typical fanfic, nothing exciting. 
> 
> Just a heads-up! This is pretty sappy, cheesy or cliché. 
> 
> Pretty short. Hope you enjoy!

The quiet Zurich city, late in the evening. Not much activity was going on, most of the restaurants or shops were already closing and the only sources of light were the lampposts at each pathway beside the empty road.

The Overwatch members visited Switzerland in order to greet and celebrate Angela’s birthday held at a famous event place in the area.

Everyone came. Ana with Reindhardt, both who were fond of going to parties despite their old age. Torbjörn and Ingrid came with their children, Ingrid baked her a Swiss Chocolate Almond Cake as she knew Angela adored the flavor. Brigitte, Tracer and Winston were the ones who hosted the party games, they thought it would be more entertaining if they threw some Twister, Card Games, Charades and whatever else they found amusing so that a friendly competition would spark. Mccree only came to get himself stuffed with the Swiss delicacies placed on the long dinner table.

And of course, there was Genji, who came a bit late. He didn’t had time for games, but he did had multiple conversations with the other members, catching up on what he had missed as he continued to venture out in the world.

Angela was overjoyed by his presence. In fact, the two of them were always beside each other at the party, at the dinner table, during their contests, even when it ended.

When it did end, all the other members went to a hotel they stayed in before going back to work. Some of them, particularly Torbjörn and his family, wanted to travel more around Switzerland.

The team offered to drive Angela home, but she insisted that she wanted to walk as it was normal and relaxing for her.

However, Genji offered to walk her home, since it was near midnight, it was unsafe for her to walk alone. He stuck to her until now. It’s just the two of them walking on the sidewalk. The night was quite cold, but both of them found comfort in the soft breeze, hitting them whenever they take each step. Silence filled the air.

Their sides kept touching as they go on, he notices something off about her that urges him to support her back, before doing so, he asks, “Doctor...?”

The Swiss woman looks at him, raising a brow. He sees this and rephrases what he said, “Angela? May I...?” He presses his palm against her back.

She was aware that Genji mentally knew her exhausted state. She looks back at him again, putting down his arm, and instead, holding his own hand. She places her light palm over his while leaning to him.

Genji’s eyes widened in shock by her actions, but he returns her the favor on pulling her closer. He’ll admit, he is confused, he’s not sure what to do next but they stay like that while striding again. Angela’s house was still a bit far.

He hears her sigh, cold breath flurrying around her mouth. “This is quite an awkward situation.” A faint shade of red flushes around her face, she only hoped that the cyborg wouldn’t notice.

“Am I making you uncomfortable? I’ll let go if you want-“

“No don’t let go.” She squeezes his hand, looking straight, resting her head against him.

He chuckles at the sight, as if she’s not letting himself move. “Angela, that was quite forward of you.” He teases her, slightly removing his grip moving to her knuckles, making little circles with his fingers. He doesn’t stop, Angela had told him to multiple times in a playful tone.

Soon enough, those fingers intertwine. They don’t mind anymore, the tension that was once there was gone.

Angela and Genji. They often had their moments when they are mostly alone, they were the type to hide their close relationship because they wanted privacy.

Genji had started courting the Swiss doctor 2 years ago. He made his confession on her 37th birthday, and she thinks that she’ll have a lover in her mid- 40s . . . or so she thought.

“It’s nice to finally be alone together. I’ve missed you.” Angela tightens her embrace on him by his arm, she longed for his touch and his warmth. So did he.

He stops his pace, she does too, halting right at the wondrous view of the Zurich Lake. He is amazed by himself at his timing, he is sure that Angela is starting to get the idea.

He dared to enter her deep blue eyes, his heart racing as he looks into them. Pure, innocent-looking angelic orbs. He rests his chin on her shoulder, sliding his hands on her waist. “You don’t know how much I have missed you too. I don’t want to leave you again.”

“So you are staying...” She melts into his embrace, adrenaline rushing to her. It was the first time they have gotten intimate, she wraps her own arms around his neck.

Genji had mentioned to everyone earlier that he will be stopping his travels. He planned to help out with the team, do anything productive that will take his mind off from other distractions.

Angela didn’t believe him at first. But now him reassuring her, she does.

They both looked up, staring at each other. She smiles sweetly at him, “I’m happy. I’m happy that you’re here right now Genji. . . and maybe . . .” She looks away for a second, but she wants to be sincere. He is eager to hear what she has to say.

“I’ll give you a chance.” She tells him quite calmly. But for him, it was as if a bullet had shot him through his heart. His jaw dropped, his mouth letting out a silent gasp.

He asks her, “Angela. Are you sure? You are not joking?” He feels like he’s lost in a dream, too good to be true.

Angela laughs at him, amused by his reaction that she wasn’t expecting. But she could tell, what she had just said meant so much to him.

Genji sweeps her off her feet, cradling her in his arms. He sways her, spinning around the sidewalk. Both of them are laughing until they felt dizziness.

“What have I done to deserve a woman like you?” He questions her decision, as if he didn’t loved it.

She admits to him wholeheartedly. “You have done so much for me Genji, being with you for a lifetime is enough.”

They continue to walk, just a block away from Angela’s street. She tells him that he can stop there, pointing at a bus stop so that he doesn’t have a difficult time going back to the hotel the other members are staying in.

They had a good time together, it was obvious by their gestures. Before arriving at the near post, Angela grabs Genji by his chin, leaving a light peck on his lips.

“Thank you for walking me home.” She giggles at the him, stunned by her.

He doesn’t give in to defeat. He pulls her against his chest, caressing her face, closing the gap between their lips. It was a deeper and passionate kiss. He could have sworn he heard her enjoy it by her little ‘mms.’

They finally finish, pulling away from each other. He hugs her one last time. “It’s not a problem.” Both of them had a hint of red on their faces, but still, she had a genuine smile for him.

“Goodnight Angela.”

“Goodnight Genji.” She finally walks across the street, towards her house. She still felt her chest burning, she couldn’t stop herself from being all giggly like a little school girl when she turned her back.

On the other hand, Genji waited patiently for a bus. Sitting on a bench, he could only scratch his head, covering his mouth with a hand. He dozed off for awhile before he could get on transportation.

The next day, they announce their relationship to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hate myself for writing common prompts.


End file.
